You're back?
by NorthernSupernova
Summary: An Oni-Bi reappeared and it lit the mans face with a dim blue light. Tamazuki's eyes widened and he rubbed his eyes. He was still asleep. He had to be. "I...Inu...Gami...?" Tamazuki could hardly form any words.


**AN: So! Um... I just got this idea after me remembering an old RP I did where Inugami in the pup form actually got turned human by some magical ability and Tamazuki walked in and found him like that. So. Yay-**

* * *

Tamazuki grumbled to himself as he sat on his cot. His father gave him another 2 hour long lecture... Not like he listened for the hour and 50 minutes remaining after the first ten minutes. All Tamazuki heard was "blah blah blah, I'm a major hypocrite, I can't remember what mother I had you with, blah blah, Tamazusa are you paying attention!?" And all that lovely stuff.

The white pup stopped mid lick of its paw to look at its owner but resumed nevertheless, stopping shortly and walked over to Tamazuki, stretching. Tamazuki glanced at the dog who jumped up on to his lap and curled up, wagging it's tail.

Tamazuki laughed slightly to himself and petting the dog. "I suppose it is getting late, hm...?" He whispered. The dog nuzzled against his stomach and it's tail wagged even more. Tamazuki smiled softly to himself and laid down on his back, placing the small dog on his chest.

An Oni-Bi, which was the only light source in the room, slowly became dimmer and dimmer until it vanished completely, leaving the room pitch black. Soon enough, both inhabitants of the room fell asleep.

* * *

Tamazuki awoke slowly, feeling... Different then how he normally wakes up. His chest felt heavier than normal... The room was still dark but his eyes had seemed to adjust already to the darkness. Tamazuki looked around until he noticed where the dog would have been. His dog was replaced with... A man...?

It took a minute for Tamazuki to process what was on his chest, before he entered fight-or-flight mode and yelped, kicking the man off and sat on his knees on the cot.

The man winced, now on the floor, and rubbed his head. "Ow...! H-hey, why'd you do that!? What's wrong, Tamazuki!?" How did this man know his name? His voice sure didn't sound like one of his brothers or fathers voice. Though it did sound oddly familiar.

"Wh-Who are you!?"

"Who am I? Y-You don't remember me? I've always been with you! How could you forget me? W-We've been together for months!"

Surely this was some kind of prank. It has to be. He's never seen this man in his life! Well, maybe he has... It was dark after all.

An Oni-Bi reappeared and it lit the mans face with a dim blue light. Tamazuki's eyes widened and he rubbed his eyes. He was still asleep. He had to be. "I...Inu...Gami...?" Tamazuki could hardly form any words.

Inugami looked up at the Tanuki youkai with wide eyes. "You remember my name! I've been trying to tell you ever since I found you on that cliff!" the shocked face of Inugami slowly arose to a grin. Tamazuki still couldn't get over the shock of what was happening.

He slowly placed a hand over his mouth and stared at Inugami. "Y-You... How..? Where's... My dog?" He muttered. Inugami tilted his head but noticed something off. Everything was bigger and... He had hands. Human limbs.

"I'm right here..." he wasn't sure if that was the correct thing to say or not. "H-How...? Why are you here...?" Tamazuki never moved his gaze off him.

Inugami slowly stood up, unlike his normal school uniform he wore, it was a traditional white burial kimono. "Not sure.. I was asleep until you decided to kick me off." Inugami stared at Tamazuki who rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "S-sorry..."

Inugami sat next to his prior lord. "It's fine, I guess... I suppose I would be scared too if I didn't recognize someone and they were asleep on me." He laughed slightly. Tamazuki slowly put his hand down and stared at the floor. "I'm positive this is a dream. I'll wake up and none of this will have ever happened.. Sadly."

Inugami blinked and looked at the black haired youkai. "It's not a dream, Tamazuki."

"Heh, that's what they say in dreams."

The brown haired youkai huffed in annoyance. He wanted to show him it wasn't a dream but how? He didn't want to hurt him but it'd sure as hell remind him in the morning it wasn't. "I can prove it." Inugami crossed his arms. "How exactly?" Tamazuki asked.

He still wasn't sure how. He didn't expect him to ask how. "Um..." Inugami instantly thought of those really cheesy romantic movies he watched while the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō was still around. Neither liked the genre and... To kiss him to prove it would be flat out weird and awkward.

Out of panic, Inugami slapped his lord across the face. "...Shit-" Good going, Inugami. Idiot. Tamazuki yelped and held his cheek. "Hey! You could have done something else, you know!" He huffed. "I-I'm sorry...!" Inugami grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand down from his face and began to lick his cheek.

"Y-You can stop now, I get it, it's not a dream."

Inugami pulled back and looked away. "I panicked, I'm sorry..." Inugami muttered. "It's fine..." He sighed. The dog youkai swallowed and fidgeted slightly. "Is something the matter?" Tamazuki asked. "Well, I'm just wondering... Will this form last forever?"

Neither were sure if it would or not, nor were they even sure how it even _began_ still. "I'm not sure..." Tamazuki shifted around on the cot until his feet were on the floor along with Inugami's.

"Oh, Inugami," Tamazuki began as Inugami looked up at him. "Sorry... For killing you... and... Calling you 'dog trash'..." He finished, still not looking at him. "I can tell you've changed so it's... Fine."_ This encounter as a lot of apologizing, doesn't it? _Tamazuki thought.

There was a silence between the two before Tamazuki spoke once more. "We should probably go back to sleep... The sun will be up soon." He coughed slightly. Inugami nodded. "Yeah, alright." He mumbled.

"Get up for a moment, please..."

Inugami did as told and watched as Tamazuki laid back down on the cot and moved over, creating enough room for Inugami to lay down in the new size he was in currently. "Lay down..." His voice was still pretty quiet but Inugami heard him and laid down next to him.

"...Goodnight, Inugami." The sentence seemed a bit hurried but it made Inugami laugh. "Goodnight, Tamazuki." He smiled softly. Tamazuki lightly kissed his forehead and closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep before Inugami would say anything about it. He didn't say anything, all he did was rest up against Tamazuki's chest and fell asleep with him.

* * *

Tamazuki awoke once again, stretching and looked around and noticed Inugami was once again that white pup. The pup stretched and sat up, shaking itself and looked up at Tamazuki. "What a shame that it didn't last, huh, Inugami...?" He muttered. Inugami walked up to him and nuzzled his leg before Tamazuki picked him up and rested him against his chest.

The pup made a happy whine and wagged its tail. Tamazuki smiled softly once more and kissed the top of his head then rested against the wall.

* * *

Danuki looked in the direction of Tamazuki's small home and laughed quietly to himself. "Wonder if he liked the gift I gave him last night?"


End file.
